A Eterna Flor De Um Uchiha
by dora delacour
Summary: Evidentemente,aquela flor e seu amor sempre pertenceriam à um Uchiha ...


**_A Eterna Flor De Um Uchiha_**

Não tinham condições de continuar, realmente. Resolveram acampar na próxima clareira. Enquanto ajeitava seu saco de dormir, Sakura observava o semblante cansado de Naruto e sua expressão derrotada. O parceiro, depois do conturbado reencontro com Sasuke, costumava ficar naquele estado, fato este que preocupava não só à ela, mas grande parte de Konoha. Aqueles que não vieram a conhecer o motivo, estranharam o desânimo do ninja hiperativo e cabeça oca da Vila Oculta da Folha. Uns podiam nem saber o porquê, mas Sakura sabia. Não só sabia, como sentia, só que, aparentemente, afetara muito mais o emocional de Naruto. 

Kakashi fora o primeiro a adormecer. Sai o imitou, depois de um tempo, restando apenas Naruto e Sakura, que permaneciam em incômodo e desagradável silêncio,apenas contempalndo o fogo da fogueira que dançava freneticamente.

Sakura se incomodara visivelmente com a situação, mas Naruto fingiu não perceber o jeito inquieto com que a garota o olhava. Sakura não estava gostando nada de como ele estava se comportando com ela ultimamente. Sim, o garoto estava a evitando. A idéia não penetrava na mente da kunoichi de maneira alguma. Fizera algo errado? Dissera algo? 

Mas bem no fundo, ela sabia o motivo daquilo tudo, sempre soubera. Motivo este que sempre estaria ali, para perturbá-los eternamente. Tinha até um nome: Sasuke Uchiha.

Por vezes, a kunoichi colocara-se no lugar do Uzumaki. Sabia que feria o coração dele todas as vezes que sua boca pronunciava o nome de Sasuke. Feria seu coração. Isso doía, ela sabia. Mas como evitar? Sem chances. Nunca fora segredo para ninguém, muito menos para Naruto, seus sentimentos por Sasuke. Sabia que machucava Naruto com tudo isso que nutria por Sasuke, mas como evitar seus sentimentos? Só não podia renegá-los. E nem queria. Foram tantas noites mal dormidas refletindo sobre tudo isso. Mesmo não querendo admitir, Naruto era o que sempre saía ferido em toda aquela história, vindo antes que ela própria. 

Pensava que era realmente tola, pois afinal de contas, Sasuke nunca correspondera aos seus sentimentos, mas ela nunca se importou, ou melhor dizendo, não muito. Estando perto dele, podendo vê-lo e protegê-lo com a vida quando pudesse, estava de bom tamanho. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, ou gostaria de pensar. E ela sabia que, o amor era egoísta. Sabia melhor que ninguém. Tinha vontade de estripar todas as fãs do Uchiha, pois sabia que elas não eram verdadeiras e seus supostos ''sentimentos'' não se comparavam aos dela. Esse ''amor'' que elas diziam sentir por ele, jamais poderia abater o seu, pois o seu sim, era verdadeiro, forte. Ino nunca o amara, nem o amaria como ela amava. Na realidade, o que Ino, e todas as outras sentiam por Sasuke era apenas atração, ou quem sabe uma paixãozinha fútil. Ela não. O que ela sentia por ele não era uma paixonite infantil. Não. Nem de longe. Era amor. E provara tal amor tantas vezes, mas ele não pareceu dar importância alguma.

Só que Naruto não contava que, esses sentimentos de Sakura estivessem tão abalados quanto os seus. A garota simplesmente sentia-se horrorizada com a pessoa que Sasuke se tornara. Não que ela esperava que ele os abraçasse, dizendo que sentira a falta dos amigos. Longe disso, pois mesmo estando fora por tanto tempo, Sasuke era Sasuke, e nunca mudaria. Nunca. 

Mas ela não conseguia compreender aquela indiferença em sua voz e olhar. Será que ele não dava valor à tudo que eles sofreram e fizeram para recuperá-lo? Sasuke podia ser tudo, menos insensível, mesmo este fazendo um esforço estrondoso para ocultar tal lado. Sakura o conhecia como ninguém jamais o conhecera. Mas agora, não estava tão certa disso.

Com tais pensamentos, ela olhou Naruto, libertou-se do saco de dormir azul e se aproximou de Naruto, apressadamente. Este a olhou um pouco surpreso, mas não disse nada, e desviou o olhar assim que a kunoichi fez menção de olhá-lo nos olhos. Percebendo a ação do amigo, a garota começou:

- Naruto, o que está errado?

Este não se deu o trabalho de responder,ainda sem encará-la.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, parecendo protestar contra a falta de ação do loiro à frente, mas não desistiu:

- Naruto, me responda. 

Percebendo que Naruto não faria nada, a garota resolveu:

- Olhe pra mim. 

Nada. Ele permanecia ali, parado, apenas olhando para o nada. Parecia que a escuridão da floresta era mais interessante ou mais bonito que os olhos verdes de Sakura. A garota suspirou pesadamente e pegou no queixo do garoto, forçando-o levemente a encará-la.

- Olhe pra mim, e diga o que está acontecendo ... 

Naruto, ao sentir o leve toque de Sakura em seu rosto, fechou os olhos, e quando ela terminou de falar, ele os abriu, revelando um olhar triste, frustrado.

Sakura sentiu-se estranhamente mal ao encarar finalmente o loiro e não encontrar em seus belos olhos aquele brilho azul e único que Naruto possuía. Porque ao invés dele, achou um brilho apagado. Ofuscado pela tristeza.

- Sakura ... – ele murmurou fracamente.

A garota entendeu, pelo murmúrio, que Naruto não estava com disposição para desabafar naquele momento, mas sabia o que poderia ajudá-lo a descarregar um pouco daquilo tudo que estava sentindo. Sakura sentia que o loiro, naqueles dias, travava uma mortal batalha interior, literalmente. O observava tão tenso que poderia deduzir que o espírito da Kyuubi estava se manifestando discretamente dentro dele. 

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, Sakura enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Naruto, puxando-o para si num carinhoso abraço. O loiro estranhara um pouco a ação da amiga, mas se aconchegou naqueles braços que lhe pareciam tão acolhedores, desabando em lágrimas e soluçando pesadamente.

Sakura não conteve uma lágrima, que escorreu teimosamente solitária, ao ver Naruto aconchegando-se em seu abraço como uma criança carente, chorando desesperadamente. Viu que era aquilo que ele precisara, que _sempre_ precisara. Pra falar a verdade, ela nem ao menos sabia se ele já fora abraçado alguma vez em sua sofrida vida. Infância? Certamente não. Mas agora ela estava o fazendo, sentia-se feliz por isso. Sentia-se muitíssimo mais aliviada ao ter feito. Sentiu as lágrimas do loiro molhando seus braços e suas luvas.Sorriu fracamente depois que sua lágrmia solitária escorreu de vez. 

Retirou levemente a bandana do rapaz enquanto afagava seus cabelos loiros, e a depositou em cima do tronco onde estavam sentados, ao seu lado. E ali ficaram, por muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, em silêncio. 

Pouco à pouco, Naruto ia acalmando-se e suas lágrimas encerrando-se. Logo, Sakura percebeu que o loiro adormecera à algum tempo. Riscou um singelo sorriso e levantou-o com certa dificuldade, mas com tomando todo os cuidados para não acordá-lo, repousou o corpo do loiro no saco de dormir, e fechou o zíper lentamente. Deu uma última olhada ao loiro, inclinou um pouco o corpo e depositou em sua bochecha, um delicado beijo. Levantou-se e sentou-se novamente no tronco, para depois levantar-se e seguir floresta à dentro. Afinal, o sono demoraria muitíssimo tempo à chegar, a garota sabia. 

À essa altura, o fogo da lareira já estava apagado, quando a garota adentrava a floresta.

* * *

Pessoaaaal ! =D

Finaaalmente akii, postando uma fiic ! Aleluiiaa ! \o/

Alguuns de vcs já devem me conheceer de Reviews, certamentee ...

Mandava, mandava reviews, maas nadaa de postaar Fiic nenhuumaa, neeh ?? 

Maas agoraa tô akii.

Seem demooraas vamos à explicaçôes desse meu primeiriiíssiimo cap, bom ...

Ele só serviu messmo pra um introduçãozinhaa básiica, ok ?! Não demorareii à postaar o segundo(odeiio que façam issu cmg, por isso não farei com vcs! xD), que está, sem dúviidaa alguma carregado de emoçôes forteess, !! Por isso, preparem seus coraçõezinhuus, e já vão providenciando seus lencinhuuss de papel, taah ?? hehe 8D

Então, é com imensoo prazeer que estreiio minha entrada no com:

**- A Eterna Flor De Um Uchiha ! -**


End file.
